


The Mad Queen

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Poetry, s06e10 The Winds of Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The Mad Queen

Ding

Dong

Ding

They gather,  
In dribbles and droves,  
In front of the Gods,  
To be judged  
By man.

Ding

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

He takes sinners under his wing,  
Whispers his song into their ear,  
Watches them as they sing his corruption.

Ding. Dong.

The Sparrows descend,  
They are ready to cut the Weed down,  
Wanting to tame the Lion.

Dong

The chimes herald the new  
Age.

The little birds sing,  
High and   
Sharp.

Drip  
Drip

Red in gushes down  
Golden halls,  
Golden walls.

Ding. Dong.

The Sparrow sings to the Sept.  
The Flower is brought forward,  
His petals wilted, his spirit torn.  
He goes up to the Sparrow,  
Freely but not free,  
And lets his petals fall.  
The stem is naked and   
Breaks in two.

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

The Rose, she cried fro him,  
Her words of furious anguish,  
As she tries to heal whatever they left.

Drip  
Drip

The candle burns.  
Time is fading,  
Melting away.

Ding  
Dong

The Sparrow bristles,  
The Lion has not shown,  
The Rose flinches.

The liquid swishes and the Lion waits.

Dong.  
Dong.

The birds turn to find the Lion.  
He runs into her cave;  
Into her trap.

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

The little birds stab the sparrow.  
He falls but flies forward.

Drip  
Drip  
Psst  
Psst

The fire burns low.  
Gold flickers low  
Flickers.

The Sparrow sees,  
The Rose sense,  
The Lion knows. 

Ding

It is too late

Dong

It rages.  
Wild and fierce,  
Fast and unstoppable.  
Burning,  
Burning,  
All gone. All  
Gone.  
Burning

The young Lion watches  
All that was his  
Burn to the  
Ground.  
Burn out.

He sheds his golden crown,  
Regal in his golden shroud.  
He flies below to meet  
the Sparrow and the Rose.

The Lion drinks.  
It is red upon gold,  
Deep, dark, strong.

She confesses to her madness;  
Her crime of being  
Mad.

She drinks.

All is silent


End file.
